


Love Your Cards

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, Object Sexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi and Blaster Blade have a special kind of relationship. A birthday present for my buddy MDR, who I love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mello_Drama_Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/gifts).



Aichi wakes up slowly, blearily, and groans softly into his pillow. It’s barely dawn. The first sunlight is just starting to filter through the curtains. He sighs, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other fumbles around on the bed beside him, searching for Blaster Blade.

He’s not there. It’s not exactly uncommon for him to go missing during the night, considering how much Aichi moves around in his sleep, but it still sends a twinge of panic running through his body. Suddenly wide awake, he throws the covers off the bed.

Ah. There. The card is nestled under the sheets down at the foot of the bed. Sometimes, Aichi wonders how he manages to get around like this. It’s cute, in a way, but worrying. Blaster Blade may be brave and strong and always willing to stand up and protect him during cardfights, but in daily life, the card’s safety is Aichi’s responsibility. If he went missing or something happened to him, it would be Aichi’s fault. He doesn’t like to think about it. With a little sigh, he picks the card up, and can’t help but smile when they touch.

“Good morning,” he says.

Aichi slips the card out of his protective sleeve and gives him a soft, chaste kiss, lips barely touching him. Holding him up and tilting him in the light, Aichi admires the way his foil sparkles, fingers running over his surface and exploring countless tiny creases and markings. He’s been through so much, and it’s all part of him now, every one of those marks telling a story of the times he and Aichi have spent together.

Turning the card over in his hands, Aichi slowly traces the letters of the logo on the back. He’s so beautiful. Every part of him is beautiful. Sometimes it almost makes Aichi want to cry, in a good way. He closes his eyes and presses the card to his chest, right over his heart, so that Blaster Blade can feel as much of his love as possible. The card’s response comes as a soft fluttering feeling in his breast, and he lets out a sigh. They could stay like this forever, he thinks.

He pulls the covers back over both of them and curls up, Blaster Blade snuggled close against his chest. It’s still early. He can afford to spend a little more time in bed with his boyfriend – and he still feels a thrill whenever he thinks “boyfriend”, because it means _so much_. Not just that they love each other, but it reflects all the time and understanding it took for him to recognise their relationship for what it is. He loves the fact that he’s now able to use that word and mean it.

Eventually, Emi knocks on the door, telling him he has to get up _now_ or he’s going to be late for school, and Aichi reluctantly rolls out of bed and pulls his clothes on.

 

For years, Aichi has carried Blaster Blade in his breast pocket, keeping him close at all times. They never have to be far apart, and he loves the reassuring feeling of having his boyfriend always there, right next to his heart. He still wishes he could at least take the card out during class, though, so he could sit nearby on the desk and watch as Aichi works, but “playing with cards during class” could easily get them in trouble. Instead, Blaster Blade stays safe in his pocket until lunch break, when Aichi finally has a chance to properly spend time with him.

As the bell rings and the other students slowly filter out of the room, Aichi takes Blaster Blade out, brushing a little dust off the sleeve. With a smile, he absent-mindedly strokes his thumb over the card, enjoying the feeling of touching him again.

Unexpectedly, a pair of hands slam down on his desk, startling him.

“Hey, Aichi! Looking for a cardfight?!” It’s Naoki.

“A-ah, alright,” Aichi says, automatically, “if you want.” He can’t make himself refuse a friendly fight, and he smiles awkwardly as he gets the rest of his deck from his bag.

Naoki gets right into the game as always, Aichi less so. Not that he isn’t enjoying himself, but he’d wanted a little bit of alone time with his boyfriend (or as “alone” as they can get during school), and it’s annoying to have their quiet couple moment interrupted. He can’t fault Naoki for it, though, because he doesn’t know. Aichi hasn’t tried to properly explain their relationship to him, or to anyone at all really. He’s not sure how to approach it. He’s tried his best to be subtle, to drop hints – and everyone knows how important Blaster Blade is to him, but they just see the card as his “avatar”, his “partner”. Not his “boyfriend”.

“Aichi? Aichi, don’t space out! It’s your turn.”

“Oh! Sorry!” He stands his units, and draws. As soon as he touches the card on top of his deck, without even looking at it, he knows which one it is.

He rides the card, sliding it into the vanguard circle, letting his fingers linger on it just a bit longer than they need to. As he does, he can’t help but let out a small sigh of happiness at the sight of Blaster Blade standing there on the field. He practically radiates power and nobility, and it fills Aichi with so much pride to know that his boyfriend is willing to – _wants_ to – fight for him and protect him. His boyfriend – he keeps saying that word in his head, because it just sounds _so right_ – really is beautiful, especially like this.

 

After lunch, the rest of the day’s classes drag on and on, and it seems like forever before Aichi finally gets home. He says hi to mom and Emi and offers an excuse – “lots of homework, sorry” (which isn’t actually a lie, but there’s time for that later) – before heading up to his room, locking the door, and collapsing onto his bed. Retrieving Blaster Blade from his pocket, he slips the card slowly out of his sleeve. Aichi curls onto his side and holds him close, savouring the thought that they can finally be alone together without interruption.

The urge to kiss is overwhelming, so they do, softly at first, but there’s still a lingering desire for more. Aichi isn’t sure if it’s his feeling, or Blaster Blade’s, or both. It’s hard to tell sometimes. Either way, he kisses the card again, shivering with delight at the feeling of lips brushing over bumps and creases in the cardboard. An excited tingle runs down his spine as Blaster Blade urges him on – and it’s definitely his feeling this time, Aichi realises. He’s still eager for more, and Aichi is more than happy to give it to him.

He kisses his boyfriend again, more intensely, tilting his head to avoid squishing the card against his nose. Aching for more contact, Aichi rolls onto his back, both hands pressing Blaster Blade against his lips as he deepens the kiss. His heart skips a beat at the sensation of foil on his tongue, smoother and cooler than the rest of the card. Without meaning to, he lets out a satisfied little “mmph” noise.

Eventually the kiss breaks, both of them flustered and Aichi more than a little flushed. It’s sort of embarrassing, getting so worked up over something as simple as kissing, but neither of them can help it. Aichi runs his fingers over Blaster Blade again, the card’s surface slightly warm everywhere his breath and lips and tongue have touched. He giggles, and can’t resist giving his boyfriend one more tiny peck.

“I love you,” he whispers. A gentle warmth blossoms in his chest as the card responds to his feelings, and he knows that Blaster Blade loves him too.


End file.
